The Mikos Heart
by KagomeKia
Summary: Naraku has an evil plan boiling and it in volves Kagome and Inuyasha and some one else what will Inuyasha do if he loses his loved one! KI SM
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first fanfic so please be nice to me, okay?  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any one else so do not sue me. I have no money, it all goes to my horse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Miko's Heart :: Chapter 1::  
  
It was one regular day in federal Japan. Kagome and Inuyasha were at Kaeda's waiting for Sango and Miroku. They were waiting for them to return from the next village with herbs that Kaeda asked them to go get. While Inuyasha and Kagome sat outside waiting for them they discussed together.  
  
"What's taking them so long? We should be looking for the jewel right now!" whined Inuyasha.  
  
"They will be back soon Inuyasha, settle down," said Kagome.  
  
Just then Kirara came thought the bush with Sango on her back and Miroku walking next to her.  
  
"We are back and we got the herbs for Kaeda," Sango said  
  
"Thank you child." Kaeda sits down next to Kagome mixing the herbs. "Did you run into any trouble while getting it?" she asked Sango.  
  
"No we had no trouble," Sango said  
  
"Except a little monk problem," Shippo said jumping off Kirara's back.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she said looking at Miroku.  
  
"Hey, what did I do?" he said taking Sango's hands in his "will you forgive me please?"  
  
All that could be heard was a slaping sound echoing.  
  
"What was that?" he asked while rubbing his cheek with his hand. There was now a big hand mark that hurt. Miroku moaned.  
  
"Well you got what was coming to you," Sanog said. She was getting really mad; she wanted to kill that monk, but Miroku went and hid behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha save me please," Miroku said.  
  
"Why should I? It would be fun to watch you get your ass beat by a woman." Inuyasha moves away from Miroku letting Sango chase him with boomrang in hand.  
  
"Get back here you pervert, you!" Sango yelled.  
  
Kagome and shippo watched what was going on.  
  
"If Miroku would only learn to keep his hands to himself he would not have this problem," Shippo said. Kagome and Inuyasha Sweat droped Anime style.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that's it for the first chapter if you have any ideas or suggestions I am open to them, you can e-mail me or Im me I will gladly take any help. Thanks for reading. Please Review!! I would like to thank my cousin for helping me with fix this chapter up thank you Kelsey-chan 


	2. A demon in the shadows

Hi all Chapter 2 is up I will try to update daily so I do not have to keep you waiting I do not own Inuyasha or any one else just me and myself Ok any way lets get to the story!! (The Mikos Heart)  
"Kagome can you please come in here and help me prepare these herbs" asks Kaeda  
  
"Sure Kaeda" replays Kagome as she walks in side leaving Inuyasha to watch the others. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Out side the hut) Shippo jumps onto Inuyasha Shoulder.  
  
"Shippo what do you think you are doing Inuyasha" says as he grabs Shippos tail and starts to hit him in the head.  
  
"Hay stop that Inuyasha that hurts you big jerk" Shippo says as he bits Inuyasha to get free.  
  
Sango and Miroku watch the two fight each other. "Why is it when Kagome leaves those to pick on each other" says Miroku.  
  
"I think it is because they are both bored" replays Sango as she looks at Inuyasha now casing Shippo around.  
  
"Get back here you little brat I am going to get you for that" Yells Inuyasha to Shippo.  
  
"You better not touch me Inuyasha or I will tell Kagome and you know what she will do." Shippo says in a smiley way. But Inuyasha dose not stop casing him.  
  
As all this is going on there is a pair of eyes watching them from afar. The demon looks around the yard as he sees a Hanyo casing a fox demon child around the yard and a monk and a Demon exterminator sitting out side a hut.  
  
"Could this be them?" the Demon says to him self. "Are theses the people Naraku wants died, but I do not see the Miko he wants for him self" as the Demon says as he looks around. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Back at the hut) Kagome comes out to see Inuyasha casing Shippo around the yard  
  
"Kagome help me Inuyasha is picking on me again" Shippo yells as he runs toward her.  
  
"Inuyasha Sit!!!!" Kagome yells. We hear a Thud and some laughing coming from the group.  
  
"You Bitch why did you go and do that" Inuyasha say his face still in the ground.  
  
"Thank you Kagome" Shippo says as he jumps into her arms and then looks at Inuyasha and laughs. "Inuyasha I tried to tell you before she came out what was going to happen rember."  
  
"Inuyasha I did that because you where being mean to Shippo." Kagome says to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha mumbles something under his breath as he gets up and goes and sits on the porch next to Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` (Back in the forest)  
"There is the girl this must be them but she dose not look like a miko to me." The demon says to him self.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Naraku: Bring me the young Miko but be careful she has some powerful friends with her. There is a monk with a wind tunnel use these so he cannot use it Naraku hands him the poisons Bees. There will also be a Demon exterminator she will be of no problem to you just watch out for her boomerang and her demon cat kirara. The one that will cause you the most problems is that hanyo Inuyasha. He will protect the Miko at all costs take him out. If you can do that then I will give you a reward that tons of demons would love to have!  
  
Demon:: I will do you well Master I will not fail.  
  
Naraku:: Please bring back the girl alive for me please and do not hurt her or I will kill you my self.  
  
(End Flash back)  
  
Ok I know what I must do now I will charge out and grab her with out any one knowing cause of my lighting fast speed know one will notice I took her till it is to late. Thanks to these jewel shards in my feet I can go even faster but I better hurry and do it before she sense's them..  
  
(Back at the hut)  
  
"Inuyasha you are still not mad at me are you" Kagome asks looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha dose not answer her. He sits there with his arms crossed looking a different way from her.  
  
"Now is the perfect time then Hanyo is not looking". Runs out of the forest heading toward the girl at full speed.  
  
"Inu." her sentence gets cut short as the demon grabs her.  
  
Well that's the End of Chapter 2 I hope you liked it and I would like it even more if you would Review for me. It gives me the motive to write more so the more reviews the faster the next chapter will be up I would love to hear all your comments so if you want to know what happens to Kagome you will have to R/R. Till next Chapter. !__!  
  
. 


	3. The Bull demon

Well it has been awhile since I last updated sorry oh well I guess it is because I have been so busy lately and forgot about my story Bad me: smacks self on head: ouch. Sigh I am not the best writer in the world but I wish I could get more Reviews what do you people do to get them I try but I am not a long storywriter. Any way I do not own Inuyasha I own me my self and I that's, all oh wait and the paper next to me! I hope I make this one a little longer then the others I hope you like it!  
  
Recap  
  
"Inuyasha you are still not mad at me are you" Kagome asks looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha dose not answer her. He sits there with his arms crossed looking a different way from her.  
  
"Now is the perfect time the Hanyo is not looking". Runs out of the forest heading toward the girl at full speed.  
  
"Inu." her sentence gets cut short as the demon grabs her. (Down by the Stream with Miroku and Sango)  
  
"You think Inuyasha will say any thing to Kagome," Sighs Miroku. Starting to reach for Sango's butt cause she is bending over to get water.  
  
"No Inuyasha is to selfish of a man." Sango replies!  
  
(We hear a slapping noise in the back round and return to the picture)  
  
"You need to learn the same lesson you pervert," Sango says with Anger in her voice and her eyes like a demon  
  
We see Miroku with a hand mark on his face and he sighs.  
  
(Shippo comes running up trying to say some thing but is out of breath)  
  
"Shippo what is it" They both ask in a worried tone. Both forgetting about what they where fighting about before.  
  
Kagome.. Has. Been .. kidnapped by a demon  
  
"What!! Where was Inuyasha when this happened?" Miroku asked  
  
He was mad at her for sitting him and sat down far enough away that he could not since the demon!  
  
"Miroku Shippo lets hurry we have to find Kagome before she gets hurt" Sango say's "Wait what about Inuyasha?" Miroku questions  
  
"I think he will find us," Shippo says (Back with Inuyasha)  
  
Kagome!!!  
  
Inuyasha turns around to see the demon grab Kagome and run. Dam it I should have been watching her. Now a demon has her and I have to save her again. Inuyasha starts to run in the direction of the Bull demon that took Kagome. (With Kagome and the demon they are)  
  
"Stop moveing you little human!" yell the demon!  
  
Let me go! How do I get my self into these things? Why is it all ways me that has to be kidnapped! Kagome says to her self!  
  
The demon drops the human girl onto the ground! We are going to stay here for the night and if I where you I would stay put. You are not going anywhere you got that or I will be on you in a flash.  
  
Well can I at least know your name?  
  
My name is Himto of the North Plains I was summoned here by Some one to capture you and in reward for your capture I will get a great reward from my master!  
  
Kagome is very confused now but then thinks to her self. He must be hired by Naraku but what dose Naraku want with me? I don't want to find out I need to get out of here fast before morning comes! She looks over at the demon to see that he is sleeping and tiptoes out of the cave (oh ya by the way they where in a cave I forgot to tell you that sorry)  
  
(Back with Sango and the others)  
  
"Where would they go?" Shippo cried! Kagome Where are you  
  
"We need to find them fast or Kagome might get hurt," Miroku said.  
  
"She might all ready be hurt we need to hurry Kirara!" Sango yells in a anger voice over her friend being hurt.  
  
Kirara jumps off of Sango's shoulder and transforms  
  
Every one jumps on her back and hurries off to find Kagome before It is to late  
  
(Back to Inuyasha who is jumping from tree to tree in search for Kagomes scent but alls he can find is a flower smell)  
  
Why can't I pick up Kagome's smell where is she all's I smell are flowers. I have to find her fast or she will be in big trouble.  
  
Inuyasha keeps on jumping though the trees!  
  
Kagome is now out side and running for her life to get as far away from the cave as possible before the demon woke up to find her gone.  
  
Oh please don't let him find me she though to her self  
  
The demon woke up early to check on his prize kidnapping but when he woke he was very angry to see she was missing  
  
"She will pay dearly for that escape Naraku said I could not kill her but he did not say I could not have some fun with her" he said a evil smile coming across his face and his red eyes gleaming in the moon light. After that was said he jumped off fallowing the scent of her.  
  
It had only been like 5 minutes before he saw her little figure in the shadows resting trying to catch her breath. He had her he jumped down form the tree she could see him.  
  
Kagome knew she was caught. What should I do now? Fear showing in her eyes. That made the demon jump at her. She ducked once but when he jumped at her again he hit her head on sending her flying back to the ground but not out yet. He did not want to make her pass out yet he wanted to have some fun first.  
  
Kagome was scared now she did not know what to do she was corned and she had nothing to defend her self with she had dropped her bow back with Inuyasha. Is he going to kill me she though.  
  
The Demon walked up to her a smile on his face I told you not to run away from me didn't I. Know I have to punish you for not listing to me. He picked her up and grabbed his sword from his belt and unsheathed it sliding it down her arm. Kagome screamed in pain as her arm started to bleed then he punched her in the stomach and she fainted.  
  
Oh well that's where I am going to leave it will Inuyasha find Kagome in time! I guess you will have to find out next chapter I am not updating till I get 10 reviews if that even possible I want some and they are what keep me writing my story I am in the process of writing a Kenshin one to so look for that in the future. So how did you like it was this chapter any good. I made it a little evil but hey I like that kind of stuff and well the one fanfic I am reading let my evil side come out a little and there will be more of her to come to cause she just come when I don't expert it oh well it will keep it more interesting now wont it.  
  
Till next time KagomeKia 


End file.
